


Unexpected Question

by Jld71



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Steve asks Danny a question.





	Unexpected Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy_abb98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/gifts), [Nallain71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nallain71/gifts), [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



Steve sat in his office, door closed and safely ensconced behind a glass wall. Yes, Danny could see him but he at least he had a chance to cover his tracks should he just happen to walk in. He pulled out a file and flipped it open and looked down at the list he’d been working on. Discretion was at the forefront of his mind. He still needed time to plan his surprise. He wanted it to be perfect. If Danny happened to come in he could play it off like he was looking over a report. 

 

  1. ~~Take Danny out on a boat for a romantic evening, just the two of them~~. That had been crossed out. The last time they’d been out on a boat, they had been stranded at sea and Danny had vowed never to set foot on another boat if it was just the two of them. 



 

  1. ~~Cook Danny a romantic meal~~ ~~. That had also been crossed out~~. The last time he’d tried to cook using the oven, he’d nearly burnt down their home. Plus everything had been beyond inedible. He shuddered at the memory of the blackened hockey pucks that had been chicken. Yes, he could barbeque but he wanted this to be special, not appear like they were just having dinner in their own backyard.



 

  1. ~~Take Danny out for a romantic walk in the state park~~. That too had been crossed out. The last time they had been out in the “jungle” as Danny had called it, they had encountered a wild fire and had been trapped in the danger zone. So, that was another hard no for Danny. 



 

  1. ~~Parasailing~~. It had been a possibility. But he figured that was another no on Danny’s ever growing list.



 

  1. ~~Romantic helicopter ride over Hawaii~~. The minute he had written it on the list he’d crossed it off. Danny had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever forced him to get in a helicopter again if Steve was at the controls. 



 

He sighed as he read through his list. He scrubbed his hands down his face as he sat back in his chair, eye looking up at the ceiling for inspiration. How the hell was he going to make this special? He wanted to get his proposal just right. He wanted it to be memorable but in the right way. Danny deserved magical after everything he’d already put up with.

 

The knock on his door had him scrambling to close the file. He looked up to see Danny standing there, waiting to be acknowledged. He raised his hand and motioned for Danny to come in.

 

“What’s that?” Danny asked as he saw Steve flip close the file. 

 

“Huh? Oh just a report I was reading over” Steve said, hoping Danny would just drop any further questions.

 

“Are you about ready to go?” 

 

“Yeah, just gotta put a few things away. I’ll meet you at the car.”

 

Danny started to walk away and turned back. “Hey I was thinking, tomorrow why don’t we pick up Grace and Charlie and head over to the beach? We can pack a cooler and make a day of it, just us as a family,” Danny said, a wide smile on his face.

 

Steve returned his smile. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

 

That’s when it hit him, the perfect plan. He smiled as he shoved the file into his desk drawer, grabbed his keys and walked out to join Danny at the car. He smiled the entire way home as Danny rambled on about something from earlier. He nodded at the appropriate times, even though he really was not listening. 

 

“Steve?” Danny yelled out to him. 

 

“What?” He asked as he looked at Danny briefly. 

“You missed our turn,” Danny said with exasperation. Because after all, it’s their house but it was Steve’s before he moved into it with him and he really should know the way home. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled as he took a right and another right to get them back on track. “It’s been a long day, just tired.”

 

Danny just nodded sympathetically. He should know, they worked the same case together.

 

As they eat dinner that night, Danny told him how he had made arrangements with Rachel to pick the kids up at ten. Then they could drive to the beach and spend the day with the kids. “It’ll be good to not have to stress out about work,” Danny rambled to him. Steve only nodded, thinking of his plan for tomorrow. He was like a kid on Christmas Eve, he couldn’t wait to get to bed so he could wake up tomorrow. 

 

“Need any help getting things ready for tomorrow?”

 

Danny looked at him in surprise. Then narrowed his eyes at him, like he knew something was up. “Yeah, actually that would be great if you could pack the beach bag with towels and sunscreen and leave it by the door. Then I can pack the cooler in the morning and we’ll be good to go.” Danny turned from him to clean up the kitchen as Steve disappeared down the hall to the bathroom to complete the given task. 

 

“Bags packed and by the door,” Steve called out as he walked into the kitchen to find Danny making sandwiches for tomorrow. 

 

“Great, just gotta put this away,” he said as he gestured with a hand at the counter. “Then we can go to bed. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Steve said as he helped Danny pack the stuff back into the fridge. 

 

They walked to their bedroom together, washed up and then climbed into bed. Steve was tired but too keyed up about his plan and tomorrow. He looked over at Danny, saw the even rise and fall of his chest and knew he was asleep. He rolled onto his side, facing Danny and pressed up against him, one arm slung over Danny’s waist. Like this, he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Danny woke to find Steve up and ready to go. He stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep to find steve pressing a cup of coffee into his hand. “Cooler’s packed and by the door. All you have to do is get dressed.”

  
“Who are you and what have you done with Steve McGarrett?” Danny asked over the cup as he lifted it to his lips. 

 

“What? I can’t just help out?” Steve asked sheepishly.

 

“Uh huh,” Danny said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen to get ready. When he was ready, he walked back in with his empty cup, washed it and left it in the dish strainer to dry. “Ready?” 

 

“Almost, just gotta grab my phone,” Steve said as he ran back to their bedroom. He grabbed his phone as he pulled open his top dresser drawer. He fished around until he found what he was searching for and shoved it into the pocket of his shorts. He kept his hand in his pocket as he walked out. “Got it,” he said as he held his phone up.

 

Together they grabbed the items at the door and walked out to Danny’s car. They packed the trunk up and set off to pick the kids up and head out to the beach. 

 

When they got there, all four pitched in to unpack the trunk and set up their area for the day. As Charlie started to run off to the water Danny called him back.

 

“Come here, bud. Gotta put sunscreen on so you don’t burn, you too Grace” he said as he lathered Charlie with sunscreen. “Okay, go but not too far out. I’ll be watching.” Charlie shook his head and took off. Danny turned to Steve.

 

Steve fidgeted, patted his pocket several times.

 

Danny eyed Steve. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Nothing,” Steve said as he took one of the beach chairs as his own. 

 

Danny just shrugged and sat next to him, watching Grace and Charlie swim and play in the ocean water. He felt Steve’s hand on his, interlacing their fingers. He looked over at Steve and gave his hand a little squeeze.

 

“I love you. I know I don’t always say that,” Steve said in a quiet voice. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You and the kids.”

 

Danny’s smile widened as he listened to the words. “I love you too.” He turned back to watch the kids, ever vigilant at keeping them safe. 

 

As lunch time rolled around, Danny called the kids back to them as he and Steve pulled out the cooler. Both Charlie and Grace sat in their chairs and ate the sandwiches, chips and water that had been packed. As they finished cleaning up, the kids asked if they could go back in the water.   
  


“Yeah, in a minute,” Steve said.

 

Danny looked up at him with a curious expression on his face. “What are you . . .” Danny stopped speaking as Steve dropped down to one knee in front of him.

 

It was now or never as far as Steve was concerned. There was actually no better time or place to do what he was about to do as he dropped to one knee and pulled out the small black velvet box he’d kept secured in his pocket. He had Danny and the kids with him. This was the magical that Danny deserved. He heard the click as he opened the box and held it up. 

 

“Danny, will you marry me?” Steve asked quietly. He watched as Danny’s mouth gaped open and he took a step back, away from him. That wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for.

 

Danny looked at Steve, then the rings and then back at Steve. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took a step back, needed to see Steve clearly. He tore his eyes away from Steve to look at his kids. Grace and Charlie were jumping up and down in excitement. It took a moment for him to realize he still hadn’t answered Steve. Slowly he shook his head. “Yes.” 

 

“Yes?” Steve asked, needing to make sure he’d heard Danny right.

 

“Yes!”

 

Getting back up he looked at Grace and Charlie, a wide grin on his face. “He said yes!” He grabbed Danny and pulled him in for a kiss. He heard Charlie and Grace yelling in excitement, showing their approval for them.

 

“Ew! Grace, they’re kissing again,” Charlie whined at his sister.

 

“Get used to it. Grown ups do that all the time,” she said as she pulled him in the direction of the water.

 

“I can’t believe you said yes,” Steve said as he pulled away from Danny.

 

“I can’t believe it took you this long to ask me,” Danny said as he pulled Steve down for another kiss.


End file.
